1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a separator in which the vessel with the centrifugal drum forms the hood region of the centrifuge. The centrifugal drum with its vertical rotational axis is set on a spindle, which is supported on a machine frame, for example with an upper bearing and a lower bearing axially offset thereto. The region of the bearings is to be construed as belonging to the gearing region of the separator. A problem is posed by the sealing between the gearing region and the hood region, because the spindle extends continuously from the centrifugal drum in the hood region into the gearing region. In the prior art, the required sealing on the spindle is implemented for example with contact seals.
2. Description of Prior Art
DE 1 285 412 shows an ultracentrifuge whose rotor runs on a vacuum chamber. Two plain bearings serve for support, accommodating the radial forces of the structure, a disk is located between the plain bearings as a thrust bearing. Lubricating oil is delivered under pressure via a line. The support is formed by the totality of the housing with the spindle, the disk, and the upper bearing point.
According to DE 1 286 785, a stuffing box system in a vacuum centrifuge is supplied with lubricating oil from an overhead reservoir and, via a chamber, conveyed by gravity in the reservoir and line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,688 shows a fluid seal for a high-speed shaft of a centrifuge.
DE 825 575 shows a spindle support with two roller bearings, which are supplied with lubricating oil from a sump with a self-priming system.
In WO 9857752 and WO 9857751, lubricating oil is admitted below the bearing of the spindle. This design does not include a separation between drive system, in particular between the bearing compartment and the drum compartment.